fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill the Amnesia
Kill the Amnesia is sixth Episode of Akame ga Kill!: Kurotama. Plot Akame, Shirome and Firu have hidden behind the hut, because Akame and Firu was in the wanted list.Shirome has gone to the market and without to notice, she has stolen the clothing for Akame and the bag . Firu has no Problem, Nobody known his Human shape, but to be security undressed his hat and coat. Akame was to get dressed a red black dress, red tights and long black gloves, incidentally she bound her hair. Firu and Akame hidden their clothes, the bag and weapon in the Barrel. Then they want find out, where they are and which directiond are the Capital. In this time Mero and Tinena was on the way to The Capital. Suddently they was attacked by Danger Beasts Called Umonlikos (Big Cobra-like Monster). Mero and Tinena want fought against Umonlikos, but then came Vic, Kalbi and her Guardians and Kalbi killed Umonlikos. Mero and Tinena prepare for the fight. Vic commanded her Guardians, that they kill Mero and Tinena without mercy graced. Tinena killed many Guardians, manipulated their blood with The Bloody Steel: Vampire Blade and She used the blood against Vic. Vic used her spear. The Figth between Tinena and Vic begun. Mero want help Tinena, but he must figth against the Guardians. Mero killed every Guardians, but Kalbi want figth against Mero. He kicked Mero away. Mero stands up taked The Hard Smash: Strongstone and he begun to figth against Kalbi . Tinena Attacked with blood on Vic, but Vic to get out of the way. Then Vic attacked with her spear, but Tinena blocked with her Teigu. Vic means, that she want this time be fair, but she noted, that was bored. Therefore she useInsanity Eye: EyeSaw around Tinena's Mental and Illusion manipulated and Pain Inducement. Tinena's has seen in hers Illusion that, the Village on Fire many people run away, one Men Said to Tinena: “Come Zera, let's get out of here, my Child „. But the problem was she can't move for Pain. Then suddently the men was set on fire by Bols. He Said to the Men: “I am so sorry, it is a command by The Emperor, Please, for give me and Rest in Peace.„ After time she implemented, that is her terrible past, that she has forgotten, because she has gotten after this event Amnesia. She has recalled nothing, even hers Name. Then Suddently Vic stabbed Tinena in the chest. Mero fought with Kalbi, then he crushed Kalbi to death. After this Mero has seen, that Vic killed Tinena. Mero hasn't believed it, he was angry and attacked Vic. Tinena last thoughts was: “I can't remember, if this was really happend, I don't Known, but I Know that i wake in the destroyed village up, I frogotten who i am, but After I met mero, I got a name ... , My name is Tinena and I had good friends, No, a Family.„ Then Tinena died. Mero has beaten Vic away and Vic perceived that Akame, Shirome and Firu have Survived and She was seriously injured, if she died then The Capital known about Black Soul, even the weak spot. Therefore she plays dead. Mero thought, that Vic was died. He has gone to the next Village and met Akame, Shirome and Firu. Shirome known where is Tinena. Mero did not want talked about that and they have gone further. (Firu to get dressed his hat and coat and Akame's Old clothing are in the bag.) Later Vic came seriously injured to the Village. Vic fainted and The people want helped her. She recalled her Lover Jakku and his little brother who killed Jakku and also he was responsible, that Vic lost her Eye. Then she wake up and perceived, that the Skull Hunter and Jakku's little brother was in the Village. Characters *Akame *Firu *Shirome *Mero *Tinena (Zera) *Vic *Kalbi *Bols (Illusion) *The Emperor (mentioned) *Jakku (flashback) *Jakku's little brother Category:Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama Episodes Category:Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama Category:Episodes